Konoha Supermarket
by Shenive-chan
Summary: Special offers everyday! A 12 pack of soda, just 3 dollars! Cup Ramen at 35 cents each! Come and try our fresh meats and sweet desserts! Did we mention the free romantic drama? Shop at Konoha Supermarket today! AU YaoiHet SasuNaru and others.


**I'm not sure if this is an original idea or not, but I really wanted to do it. Yes it's weird, yes I don't care. I'm just bogging myself down with stories. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**By the by, this is a prologue, a PREVIEW of sorts. I don't know if I should continue or keep it a oneshot, or something. Tell me what you think, yes? **

* * *

_**I Don't Get Paid Enough  
Chapter one**_

_**-- **_

Naruto never noticed – in any of the times he entered the supermarket – four pairs of eyes following him in all of his orange uniform glory to his post as bad boy to Chouji's register. He smiled at the costumer in line and asked the standard question, "Paper or plastic?" Then went on to pack heavy items first in order not to crush the softer ones.

One of the pairs of eyes watching him turned away and frowned. He would stand next to Naruto, but he was stuck with Neji today (who was also eyeing Naruto.) Whether he liked to admit it or not, Neji was dangerous competition.

"As much as I'm interested in looking at you, I like to watch you while you're working more." Orochimaru creepily hissed behind Sasuke, making him jump (internally, that is.)

"Hn. Don't pay me enough for this shit." Sasuke mumbled as he walked across the recently waxed floors. The "beep beep" of the register was starting to irritate him, like always. He straightened his back up and placed a smirk on his face before striding up to Neji, who's own visage remained impassive after several minutes of drooling at Naruto.

Sasuke stared defiantly in Neji's blank eyes – they were kinda weird, "You shouldn't want what belongs to others."

Sasuke thought he heard Neji growl, "Uchiha, If we weren't at work right now, I'd kill you."

"You'd do it now, if you were worth anything."

"Unlike you, I have other methods of dealing with... obstacles."

A little girl no more than twelve walked up to Neji, her two little arms wrapped around a bunch of groceries, "Umm, excuse me..." Neji forcefully took the items out of her hands and furiously tagged them up, waiting for Sasuke's answer.

"I'm way more than an obstacle, Hyuga, I'm your worst fucking nightmare!" He jammed the eggs in with a harsh crack, and then the carrots and tomatoes on top.

"You seem to forget that it's destiny, yes destiny, that bind me and Uzumaki together."

"Kyaaa sir, I-I don't want a ba-bag... It's bad for the enviro-roment." poor little girl was scared that if she said anything, Sasuke would hit her, or something...

"I don't care. Here!" he pushed the bags into the girls hands so fast, he knocked her down. It was bad karma, he supposed, that Naruto had just been passing by on his way to clean up aisle seven at-that-moment.

"Bastard! What the fuck!!" he rushed to the girl, who was silently crying after all the bags had tumbled onto the pristine floor, and the eggs spilled out into a gooey mess around her, "I know you've got some anger management issues, but damn!" He picked the girl up and re-assured her that her pretty light-green dress was fine, though it was covered in red tomato stains and egg yolk. Neji had rushed from his position to help, picking up the objects that had been thrown on the ground, "Uzumaki, I'm not sure what's gotten into the Uchiha, but this is no way to treat a customer..."

"I know! Fucking Sasuke! Now I gotta pick up your mess too." Naruto glared at him as he jogged away looking for a mop, or the lazy janitors. Whichever came first.

Outwardly, Sasuke looked the same. Apathetic.

Inwardly, he was still raging mad. At Neji. And God. He wasn't sure about that last part, though.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, I feel like some... banana bread." Kakashi's one eye squinted in thought, the other was covered by some strange bandana he was prohibited to wear, but nonetheless did. He ran his fingers across the ridges of the new tires they were suppose to sell.

Asuma stood next to him in his autoshop uniform, letting out a satisfied sigh after having light his cigarette. He brought it to his rough lips, taking one long drag before exhaling – he hadn't had one since yesterday night, "Going to bother Iruka again? I swear that man hates you."

"Iruka has won my heart through my stomach. That's his fault, not mine, for making such great desserts... I shall win him over."

"With what, your porn? Pfft, smooth Hatake, real smooth."

"We'll, I'll be going now." And before Asuma could blink, Kakashi was gone, how did he DO that?

"Wait, wait! I want some too!"

"Hello my not-so-youthful friends! No rowdy customers so far, right?"

"Fuck, it's Gai – hey! Hatake, get back here!" Asuma panicked as the security guard, Gai, ran closer with teeth shining and eyebrows thickening. Yes, you could watch them grow before your eyes, "Don't leave me here..." his voice faded into a whimper when Gai wrapped his heavy arm around his shoulders.

"Smoking is bad for your un-youthful lungs! And where is my rival?"

"Fucking don't pay me enough for this."

"Me neither Asuma, me neither." Gai let a few tears slither down his face, ocean waves breaking in the background dramatically. Asuma didn't want to know where that came from. It was time to open up anyways.

--------------------------------------------------

Itachi's attention was trained on Naruto as he ran in front of the meat display Zabuza had painstakingly created in order to impress the male clothing salesperson, Haku. He turned and gave Itachi a cute little smile and the peace sign, then yelled for Genma to get him a mop. Itachi heard that his stupid little brother was living up to the title by harassing a customer – AGAIN. What was this, the fourth time in a week? Not like it mattered, it was always Naruto who fixed things up, and whatever his relationship with Sasuke was, was getting pretty strained. All the more reason to act soon, he supposed.

He grabbed a large piece of ham and proceeded to take out his favorite knife, which he had sharpened lovingly the other day. He cut the pieces into even thin slices with the precision of a samurai (or ninja) and folded the meat into a small container to sell. He wondered why he was stuck with pork today, since it was usually Kisame who did it. After he finished, he found Kisame _almost crying_ as he chopped up a long piece of fish.

"I told them not to put me with the seafood, and what do they do? They put me with the SEAFOOD! I'm not payed enough to put up with this crap." He rubbed his gut filled hands all over his face. Itachi internally gagged. He swore they paid him too little, considering what he was putting up with.

The door in the back room closed with a loud bang, and Zabuza (who up to that point was patiently waiting for any glimpse up Haku) turned and nodded to his co-worker.

"I swear, I wanted to make it on time. Naruto didn't wake me up though, that brat." Kyuubi yawned and put on the extra chainmail gloves that sat on the counter next to the sink. He looked over the schedule. Today he was on beef. Oh joy.

Yes yes, Itachi thought, he would show Kyuubi how kind and un-cold he could be by helping and protecting Naruto. It was the perfect plan. Everyone knew that if you wanted to get on the fox-like youth's good side, you had to treat Naruto like a prince.

"Hey there, Uchiha, how are you doing? Heard your little brother was making more trouble for mine. Tell him to get off Naruto's case, yeah?" he WINKED at Itachi. God, if he were any other man, he would have blushed.

"Hn." The downside, Sasuke was making him look bad. He'd have to... talk to him.

Kyuubi hummed some unknown tune as he prepared his own cutting board for the beef. It was made of a stronger metal, since it was the hardest meat to cut. There was some liver to the side, which he set about to display while he waited for the special saw-like machine start up. As the slight red colored marinating sauce ran down his gloves, Itachi's eyes glimmered with something akin to joy. His heart fluttered as Kyuubi ordered them on the display.

* * *

**So yeah. I don't know what came over me. I hope I continue this one too... :(**** Review yes? I might just...continue...**

**-Take care**


End file.
